The present invention relates generally to improvements in brushes and it relates more particularly to an improved collapsible brush.
The use of hair brushes among both men and women is widespread and it is highly desirable to carry the hair brush about upon the person. However, the conventional hair brush possesses numerous drawbacks and does not lend itself to personal portability. If it is small enough to be conveniently carried, it is not large enough to suitably function as a hair brush and, on the other hand, if it is adequately large for proper use, it is too large to carry about in a pocket or in a pocketbook or handbag and if so carried, it is unsanitary and messy and interferes with the accessibility of the other articles contained in the handbag. Numerous types and constructions of collapsible hair brushes have heretofore been proposed but these likewise possess many disadvantages. They are complicated and unreliable devices, having spaced bristles, which are difficult to operate and use, are bulky, unattractive and otherwise leave much to be desired.